Forgiveness
by FallenAngelEm
Summary: Beacon Hills brought back memories for her she tries her hardest to forget. But she had to go back because she senses something supernatural budding in her little sister Lydia. She also has to find out who killed Laura Hale. The main problem is she needs the help of Derek Hale. It would be okay if he didn't break her heart years ago and was willing to help. And if he wasn't so hot.


He was back in Beacon Hills. Because the death of his sister. Yet Derek Hale found himself wandering outside the Martin house.

He wasn't sure why because her smell had left the room. Her scent still lingered on some things, just barely.

Derek had been coming here often. He started by watching Lydia, her sister. The two were nothing alike.

Lydia was louder, self centered. At first, Derek believed he could get a piece of her from her sister but Lydia didn't satisfy his needs. He needed a touch of her.

The reason he didn't have HER in the first place was his fault, of course. But he had regret. He didn't regret everything but he did most of it.

Derek brought his hands down to the bed he had once lied down on himself, his fingertips grazing the bare mattress.

He was so involved in the memories brought on by the mattress; he didn't realize there was a new smell filling the martin house. Once he did, it hit him in the face like a sledgehammer.

She smelt of the sweetest smells on the earth. It filled Derek's nostrils and her voice filled his ears. He heeded to see her, to touch her but he couldn't. He stood frozen in place, his head swimming in shock.

Derek inhaled deeply as if trying to grasp her very scent with his nose and his eyes flashed their luminous blue from his werewolf side.

Derek did focus on the happy conversation going on downstairs or as they walked up the steps, only the growing scent of her. But he made sure he was out the window when they entered the room.

Lydia wasn't really fond off her sister. There was really only two times when Lydia enjoyed the presence of her sister; when they were young and when she was moving out of Beacon Hills.

Lydia seemed to be less important when her sister was around and that's why Lydia could only tolerate her older sister for so long.

Lydia followed behind everyone up the steps and to the second largest bedroom. It was empty expect for the bed and desk. There was large shelf on the wall surrounding the bed but it held nothing. The vanity and TV were in the attic. They would have been put back if Mrs. Martin knew about this surprise visit.

"Can I talk to Lydia? Sisterly talk, mom?" Lydia snapped her head up as the words escaped her sister's lips.

The girl's mother left with an excited smile. Lydia stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, confused.

"Listen, L-" Lydia started but was cut off as the other girl in the room raised her hand as if she was signaling for her to stop.

A weight lifted off of Lydia's shoulder and she felt quite mellow. "Okay, now that that's done, I just wanna say I freaking missed you! We can unpack my things together because I have stuff I wanna give you and it will be our bonding time because I have to do something."

Lydia was shocked but she engulfed the older girl in a hug and proceeded to help her unpack.

Lydia loved her sister's wardrobe and now had about a third of it in her own closet. While she was putting the clothes away, her sister left, confusing Lydia to the point where she threw a fit and became angry because of the abandonment she felt after being promised 'bonding' time. Lydia did feel used in a way but she started making outfits and was then perfectly content.

This woman, Lindsey, stood outside the Hale house, putting on a brave face. She hadn't been here in years. The porch had ash covering it and it stood out against the white shoes she wore.

She thought of just whispering his name because he would hear and come to her. What he would do after, was the scary part. He could embrace her or rip her to shreds.

Lindsey could sense his presence. He was probably watching her now, wondering why she was there. Lindsey pushed her red hair behind her ear and placed her hand on the door knob and attempted to turn it but it didn't move. She rolled her eyes and tightened her grip, closing her eyes and inhaling. The next time she tried the door, it opened.

Everything was black. That was all she saw. It almost hurt to utter his name, to simply say Derek. She realized it was all real now. She was really here, in this house, facing him. And no one was forcing her.

"You're trespassing. This is private property," Derek said from an unknown place. Lindsey found herself rolling her eyes at Derek's attempt to seem mysterious.

"We need to talk," she said, her voice cracking. Thinking about it all almost brought her to her knees with grief. Lindsey knew Derek would be confused at first but then he would understand and hate her forever.

"No, we don't."

The plan to beat around the, to soften the blow and make Derek forgive her before he knew what she did flew out the window. As soon as he said those words, she knew she was going have to come out with it or he wouldn't give her the time of day so she just said it.

"Laura's dead. And it's my fault."

**A/N: Wow! Cliff hanger on first chapter! Well yeah. I how you LOVED it. I'm pretty bad at third person so... I have an account on wattpad. This is my first story there and my account BbBubbleGumDrop and I'm changing this to that and I'm gonna be posting more stories (original ones) up there and it will be awesome so yeah. I might change the name of this story. It depends. Review Favorite and Follow!**


End file.
